Une nouvelle vie en France
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: La nueva vida de una chica en Francia, luego de una vida llena de errores, envidia y alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

La luna encontro a Draco en una calle desierta

La luna encontro a Draco en una calle desierta. Estaba mas lindo que nunca, con el cabello mas largo que antes. Una chica doblo por la esquina, ensimismada por sus pensamientos, y se choco con el. Todos los papeles que llevaba en las manos se le cayeron.

Draco se agacho a recogerlos y, mientras los juntaban, sus manos se tocaron sobre un libro titulado: _"El amor en los tiempos del colera" _.

Draco quito la mano y siguió juntando. Mientras lo hacia, miraba a la chica con la que habia chocado. Tenia un ondulado cabello castaño y un hermoso rostro angelical. Draco volvio a concentrarse en los papeles los cuales estaban esparcidos por toda la calle.

Terminaron de juntarlos en un silencio total.

-Y a quien tengo el placer de conocer...?-dijo Draco educadamente en el mejor frances que pudo, pues aun estaba aprendiendo.

-Hermione, mucho gusto.-dijo la chica tambien en frances, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

-Hermione Granger? De Hogwarts? Soy Draco! Draco Malfoy!-dijo el chico ya en ingles otra vez, agarrandose la cabeza.

-Draco? Eres tu? Oh, como ha pasado el tiempo!

Los dos se abrazaron en un calido reencuentro. Ella hacia 3 años que estaba en Francia, mientras que el solo estaba en un viaje de negocios de una semana.

-Quieres venir a comer? Estoy sola en casa, mi amiga, con quien vivo, tiene una cita, asi que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Genial! Me entrantaria!-dijo el.

La casa de Hermione no era lo que Draco esperaba. Era un pequeño departamento de dos ambientes, los cuales estaba totalmente ocupados por dos camas. Entraron y Draco se sento en una cama, mientras Hermione movia la varita y sacaba un bistec del congelador, y lo calentaba mágicamente.

-Oh, hacia casi dos semanas que mi amiga no salia, asi que no podia hacer magia adelante de una muggle como ella.

-Jaja. Creo que debe ser horrible pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer magia!

-Mira, por aquí tengo algo-dijo ella, y toco con la varita algunos puntos en la pared sin pintar. La pared se partio en dos, y revelo un pasadizo angosto, lleno de estanterías. Ella saco una caja de uno de los compartimientos y la abrio. Alli tenia varias fotos, pero saco una y se acerco al chico.-Mira, todos nosotros.

-Eramos tan pequeños!

-Te acuerdas que antes nos odiábamos?

-Di la verdad, yo era quien te odiaba a ti. Lo siento.

-No importa.

-He aprendido que los muggles y los mestizos o los hijos de muggles tienen los mismos derechos que yo.

-Gracias, Draco. Ven.

Hermione saio del pasadizo seguida por Draco. El pasillo se cerro tras ellos, quienes se sentaron juntos en la cama a ver las fotos.

Cada una revelaba una figura en movimiento. Las primeras, eran de los alumnos de Gryffindore, Harry, Ron y Hermione, y todos los demas. La siguiente era de Hermione con Víktor Krum. Ella noto que Draco ceñia las cejas, y miraba con enojo al chico de la fotografia, que bailaba con la Hermione animada mágicamente.

Las siguientes fotografias eran de alumnos de otras casas, entre los que se encontraban Draco, Pansy y varios alumnos mas de Slytherin.

Ellos no se habian dado cuenta, pero mientras miraban las fotos sus rostros se habian acercado cada vez mas. Cuendo sus caras estaban peligrosamente cerca, los dos se miraron a los ojos. Ella dejo las fotografias sobre la cama, y Draco le tomo las manos.

Draco POW

Sus ojos me revelaron un mágico mundo de fantasias prhibidas. Sus labios sobre los mios de llevaron a tener una sensación de amor platónico y pasional.

Apoyo sus labios en la comisura de mi boca, y yo puse una mano tras su espalda posesivamente. Acaricie su cabellera castaña y ondulada de forma suave. Ella fue desplazándose por mis labios, mientras fue abriendo su boca y convirtiendo nuestro beso en algo mas profundo. Nuestras lenguas se pegaron como dos imanes. Una desconocida pasión se apodero de mi y empece a mover mi lengua irresistiblemente. Ella rodeo mi lengua con la suya, y fue recorriendo el interior de mi boca.

Me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos. La tome de la nuca, incline mi cabeza hacia un lado y la volvi a besar. Ella puso una mano detrás de mi, me levanto la remera y me acaricio la desnuda espalda.

De repente, una suave musica empezo a escucharse. Un tango fuerte, mas precisamente "_Por una cabeza"_, se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Hermione habia prendido el estereo, y se estaba levantando.

Me levante y la acompañe en el crudo ritmo.

-Sabes bailar?-dijo ella, poniéndose un sombrero con ala.

-Puedo aprender, con una buena maestra.-dije yo acercándome a ella.

Le tome la mano y las alzamos. La otra mano, ella me la tomo y me la coloco en su cintura. En ese momento, un escalofrio me recorrio la sangre. Ella puso su mano en mi hombro.

-El espacio entre nosotros debe ser minimo. Debemos bailar bien estrechados.

Con cuidado, la estreche mas contra mi, sintiendo sus senos en mi pecho. Senti como mi cara se enrojecia.

-Debemos bailar como si fueramos como un cuadrado.

Ella se deplazo hacia un lado. La imite. Se desplazo hacia atrás, y yo hice lo mismo. Efectivamente, luego de varios pasos, le tome la mano al baile, y segui bailando.

Entendi que el tango era un baile seductor, por el lado de la mujer, y posesivo por el lado del hombre. Ella, cada algunos minutos, se sostenia de mis hombros y empezaba a mover las piernas alrededor de las mias provocadoramente. Casi me muero al final, cuando tuve que tirarla hacia atrás. Volvimos a encontrarnos a escasa distancia, nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Me contuve de volver a besarla. Sabia lo que podia significar: era sabado por la noche, yo no tenia novia desde hacia varias semanas y hacia mas tiempo todavía que no hacia el amor con alguien.

La levante por los aires y la tire suavemente sobre la cama. Me sente a su lado.

-Y tu que dijiste que no sabias bailar...-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-Y era verdad. No sabia. Es que eres buena maestra...

-Es un baile de Argentina, un pais de Sudamérica.-me explico ella

-Es bastante seductor y excitante... no?-dije con descaro, pero tambien con una sonrisa.

-Si, en efecto.

La mire otra vez y me contuve de besarla. No sabia por que, pero pense que esos besos no eran mios, sino que se los habia robado a otro hombre.

Pero luego supe que eran mios, cuando, al mas minimo descuido, ella enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello y me beso metiendo lengua.

Me desperte embobado en una cama mas chica que la del hotel donde me alojaba. Palpe la cama, y me encontre con que otra persona que dormia a mi lado. Me frote los ojos y mire la cama. Estaba desnudo! Y, según lo que estaba palpando, la otra persona que dormia a mi lado, una chica, tambien lo estaba.

Habia tocado los senos de una chica, asi que levante la sabana que le cubria la cara, y vi la cara de Hermione a mi lado durmiendo placidamente.

Repase los hechos de la noche anterior. Luego de bailar el baile al que Hermy llamaba "tango", la tire sobre la cama, y empezamos a hablar. Luego ella me beso pasionalmente. Me habia ofrecido una copa de cerveza francesa. Empece a tomar y desde ahí, no recordaba nada mas, solo que en un momento, nos volvimos a besar, uno sobre el otro, en la cama.

¿Cómo habia pasado? ¿Cómo podia ser que hubiera hecho el amor con Hermione Granger, luego de apenas horas desde nuestro reencuentro?

Le toque suavemente el hombro. Ella se estremecio a causa de mis frias manos y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Al verme, se levanto tan rapido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Se tapo el cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, y me miro pidiendo una explicación.

-Creo que bebimos demasiado anoche.-dije yo con un tono culpable.

Ella se froto los ojos y trato de desperezarse.

-Y lo peor es que no me cuide. Podria pasar cualquier cosa...

Me levante tapándome con mi cazoncillo, el cual me puse rapidísimo. La posibilidad de que Hermione estuviera embarazada me parecia tremebunda y macabra. La mire. Se habia destapado y se estaba poniendo el sostén. Al terminar de cambiarse, me dijo:

-SUERTE que mi amiga no vino esta noche a dormir... Que hubiera pasado si nos hubiera visto juntos haciendo el amor?

Sonrei. La expresión "juntos haciendo el amor" dicha por Hermione parecia irreal. No podia creerlo.

Me vesti y luego, cuando Hermione se estaba parando, dije:

-Yo hago el desayuno, quedate en la cama.

Hermione acepto de mala gana y se acosto nuevamente. Hice el desayuno casi volando, y nos sentamos los dos a comer.

Hermione POW

Trate de no mirar a Draco a los ojos. Sabia que habia sido culpa mia, no debia haber sacado esas botellas de cerveza del refrigerador.

Soy una bebedora compulsiva y no puedo evitarlo! Desde que me habia ido de Londres habia empezado a beber para olvidar esa vida pasada tan dura.

Al salir de Hogwarts, un chico, Ron, me propuso matrimonio. Pero yo no acepte, pues de quien estaba enamorada realmente era de mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Pero el estaba de novio con mi mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley. Ellos, al salir de Hogwarts, se casaron. Tuvieron un hijo a los pocos meses. Casi fueron "felices para siempre".

Pero algo arruino su estupida felicidad. Y esa fui yo.

Una noche, cuando Ginny se jactaba de tener el mejor esposo del mundo, tome un cuchillo de la cocina y se lo clave en medio del corazon.

Podria haber usado una varita, pero fue mejor asi. Deje una carta diciendo que un asesino muggle habia entrado, la habia matado, y me habia secuestrado. Dije que no me buscaran puesto que preferia que el funeral de mi amiga se arruinara porque la gente estuviera preocupada por mi. Dije que estaba bien y que el asesino no parecia ni un violador serial ni un loco salido del manicngbnjj

Tome el primer vuelo a Francia y, luego de una corta prueba, me aceptaron para trabajar como embajadora ministerio-muggles en Francia. Asi soy feliz. Nunca recibi ni una carta, lo que me permite pensar que no tienen ni la mas remota idea de donde estoy. Asi debe ser.

No estoy arrepentida de lo que hice. Estoy orgullosa. Mate a esa perra y lo haria mil veces mas si pudiera. Esa desgraciada se lo merecia. Refregandome en la cara su feliz vida con Harry Potter, colmo el vaso.

Ese cuchillo fue como descargue todo el odio que tenia, y no solo por el que le tenia a ella, sino el odio que tambien le tenia a Harry y a Ron.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Pero estoy arrepentida por haber dejado pasar a ese amor que me quitaba el sueño. Matando a Ginny, perdi tambien a Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

No estoy seguro de cómo paso todo

No estoy seguro de cómo paso todo. Hermione nos dijo que una noche, mientras ella y Ginny charlaban, un ladros muggle entro, mato a Ginny y la secuestro. Todo paso muy rapido y, aun luego de tres años, sigo dolorido por la perdida de mi unico y verdadero amor.

Trate de localizar a Hermione en toda Gran Bretaña, por los paises nordicos y tambien por varios lugares de Europa central. No tuve ningun resultado. Lo unico que puedo esperar es que este sana y salva en algun lugar.

Hace meses que no tengo noticias de Ron. Con el secuestro de Hermione, el se mudo conmigo, a Grimmauld Place, para vivir, como el dice, "vidas de solteros". Bueno, creo que esas vidas no eran muy animadas que digamos; de vez en cunado alguien traia una chica linda, nos divertiamos un rato y luego se iba, pero la mayoria de las veces comiamos solos y nuestra vida era bastante aburrida. Pero con el aniversario de la muerte de Ginny, Ron decidio que iria en busca de Hermione por su cuenta, solo, absolutamente solo, y me juro que no regresaria si no volvia con Hermione. Solo espero que este bien.

En cuento a mi, no tuve una cita en ocho meses casi. La ultima con la que sali fue Cho Chang, pero luego de que Cormac McLaggen se unio a los Tornados, no la vi nunca mas. Mi vida es aburrida, salvo por el hecho que soy auror, combato magos tenebrosos dos veces a la semana y estoy en peligro de muerte cada cuarto de hora.

En cuanto a mi hijo, James, ya casi tiene 3 años, y no se como sobrellevara su infancia sin una figura femenina en casa. Ron, antes de partir –pensando que seria su ultimo regalo para mi hijo- le regalo una pequeña escoba de jueguete. No se ha elevado mas de un metro, pero ya no nos queda ningun jarron ni ninguna reliquia sana. Le ha puesto un apodo a Hedwig, aunque a veces creo que la lechuza se cansa de que James este tan arriba de ella todo el tiempo.

-Papa!

La rodilla me dolia mucho, ¡mucho!, y papa no venia.

Me parecio una buena idea tratar de elevarme un poco mas con la escoba, pero me retracte justo cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba cayendo del techo.

Trate de caminar hasta la entrada, para llamarlo, pero me resbale en la entrada y me lastime el codo tambien. Me quede en el escalon esperando a que viniese de trabajar, en, aproximadamente… cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Esos tres cuartos de hora fueron larguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimos. Estuve ahí sentado, mirando como Hewig iba y volvia, seguramente porque estaba buscando a papa, tal como yo.

De repente, luego de lo que parecieron horas, vi una luz roja y azul que se dirigia hacia mi. Cerre los ojos y espere a que la luz se apagara. Alguien me toco el hombro. Mire hacia arriba y vi a un enfermero. Una camilla entraba a la casa, con alguien sobre ella, sangrando, moribundo. Vi a mi papa entrar a la casa luchando entre la vida y la muerte.


End file.
